Take it back
by Krikr
Summary: songfic basée sur la chanson éponyme de miracleofsond. Mon premier essai en tant que songfic. Se fixe du point de vue d'un résistan sur Terre. Se déroule pendant ME3. Pas de spoilers à l'intérieur.


**An: Me revoilà ! Après un certain temps d'absence (que voulez-vous, la flemme ambiante des vacances m'a atteinte). Donc me voilà avec ma première songfic. Je m'essaie à un peu de tout pour que vous me disiez dans quel type de fic je suis meilleur et/ou ce que je dois corriger: approfondir. Cette fic est basée sur la chanson "Take it Back" de miracleofsound.**

**Sans attendre, voici ma fic ! Bonne lecture!**

Georges marchait en se tenant les côtes. Il n'y voyait rien. Un Moissonneurs avait fait s'effondrer le bâtiment dans lequel il était et il ne voyait plus rien. Sans compter qu'il avait horriblement mal.

_When you're stumbling through the darkness walking blind_  
_Don't forget that there is always hope to find_

En fait, il voyait vaguement quelque chose, un endroit où l'obscurité était moins épaisse qu'autour de lui. Il supposa que c'était la sortie de son espèce de tunnel et accéléra le pas

_Choose your path_  
_Walk it well_  
_Save us from this living hell_  
_In this broken cage_  
_We will not be confined_

Il était dehors. Il avait réussi à parcourir le boyau sans tomber et sans, à un moment où à un autre, commettre l'erreur d'aller à gauche ou à droite. Il s'était concentré sur cette "clarté" et était sortit. Il se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les espaces confinés. De plus, il avait passé plusieurs heures dans ce boyau si sombre, si étroit et chaud qu'il en était venu à l'assimiler à l'Enfer. au moins il était dehors.

_And when the world it starts to burn_  
_At the point of no return_  
_Keep a hold of_  
_Your conviction_  
_Tear out the affliction_  
_And before the world turns black _

Il jeta un œil autour de lui.

Des ruines, des ruines partout. Certaines encore fumantes, voire carrément en train de brûler. On avait franchi le point de non-retour. Tout reconstruire semblait impossible. Oublier les horreurs vécues, vue également. Mais Georges était persuadé que rien n'était irrémédiable et que, une voix la guerre finie, on pourrait tout reconstruire, tout oublier, se tourner vers l'avenir. Mais, avant d'en arriver là il ne restait un "petit" détail...

_Stand up and take it back!_

Gagner cette foutue guerre.

_As the towers of steel and stone crumble to dust_  
_The foundations of our hope begin to rust_

Il fut interrompus dans ses pensées par le bruit que fit un immeuble, jusque là à peu près droit, en s'effondrant. Il avait beau être sûr que cette guerre serait gagnée, voir la puissance de leurs ennemis le prenait parfois de cours et, par moment, il lui arrivait même de penser qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner et qu'ils ne se battaient que pour une question d'honneur, que pour pouvoir dire, au moment de l'extinction totale de l'espèce :"On ne s'est pas laissé faire."

_Choking fear_  
_Screaming sound_  
_As a Reaper comes to ground_  
_You turn to face it down_  
_Because you must_

Il vit un de ces "trucs", un Moissonneur d'après Renan, se poser à une centaine de mètres de lui. La machine avait beau ne pas être tournée vers lui, Georges ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une peur immense s'emparer de lui. A ce moment précis, il pensait être un vulgaire paysan qui aurait voulu affronter dragon. Ou, pour parler en terme plus actuel, être devant un Krogan qui le chargeait, tout nu et sans arme. Il mit plusieurs secondes à dominer cette peur après quoi il sortit son arme et s'approcha de la machine. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire il aurait répondu qu'il en le savait pas mais qu'il devait aller s'opposer à cette _chose_ parce qu'il le devait

_And when the world it starts to burn_  
_At the point of no return_  
_Keep a hold of_  
_Your conviction_  
_Tear out the affliction_  
_And before the world turns black _

_Stand up and take it back!_

Il s'avança au milieu des décombres fumants, sans ralentir, sans faiblir. Cette guerre **devait** se terminer le plus rapidement possible.

_For Earth, for all, for glory_  
_It's time to end this story_  
_(From Omega to Mars...)_  
_For Earth, for all, for glory_  
_It's time to end this story_

Il s'avança encore, vit les troupes Moissonneur que ce dernier avait largué, et commença à tirer. Au nom de tout ce qui existait, de tous ceux qui souffraient, il était temps que cette guerre se venait de tuer une poignée de zombies et un Maraudeur lorsqu'il vit une Brute charger le muret derrière lequel il s'était caché, il roula sur le côté et se mit à courir à la recherche d'un autre couvert. Il entendait le monstre se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_And we won't fight this war alone my friends _

Il vit une roquette le frôler et l'entendit exploser à la figure de la Brute. Il s'approcha des soldats qui l'avaient sauvés. Il avait été complètement cinglé de croire qu'il pourrait s'occuper de ces monstres tout seul, lui qui, deux semaines auparavant, n'était qu'un ingénieur moteur chez Renault.

_Shepard's on his way back home again..._

D'ailleurs, à propos d'aide, où était Shepard ? Qu'est ce que le Commandant faisait ? Est-ce que les renforts des autres races arrivaient bientôt ?

_They won't break you_  
_Break you_  
_They won't bring you to your knees_  
_They won't break you..._

Il avait beau avoir frôler la mort, Georges était fier. Il n'avait pas succombé à la peur. Il ne s'était pas rendus. Il ne s'était pas incliné face à l'envahisseur.

_And when the world it starts to burn_  
_At the point of no return_  
_Keep a hold of_  
_Your conviction_  
_Tear out the affliction_  
_And before the world turns black _

_Stand up and take it back!_

**An: Voilà, voilà. Alors ? Désolé si les noms vous semblent trop communs mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en sortir des originaux. **

**Sinon j'espère que vosu avez appréciés. Laissez moi une review pour dire votre avis. J'accepte tout commentaire.**


End file.
